Wonderful Beginnings Part 2
by otaku3089
Summary: Hi! I'm back. I had these chapters up for awhile but Fanfiction paused my account. Anyway enjoy! P.S. I won't put up Ch. 4 unless I have 15 reviews. I am super sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Wonderful Beginnings Part 2  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Oh man," whined Kiyoko while batting her racket back and forth. It was two weeks after she had visited Ryoma and Yuki had been gone since then. It was only a few more days before the next tournament. The other team members had been worried and had come to Rei and Kiyoko each day to see if she was back yet. Rei and Kiyoko only said that they had also not seen her since Rei beat her in the last match. The Seigaku members were clueless as to why she had gone but the girls had a vague idea. Kiyoko presumed that she was training just like she was now with Rei.  
  
"Kiyoko! Stop wandering and get your head back in the game," ordered Rei after hearing Kiyoko complain for the third time.  
  
"But aren't you worried about where Yuki went?" asked Kiyoko, "I mean, she could be anywhere and she might have forgotten about the tournament!"  
  
"That's something you would do," said Rei dryly before tossing the ball up, "Now get ready cause I'm serving."  
  
"Fine," said Kiyoko while grumbling. Fuji and Eiji were also worried having been the closest male regulars to the girl. Though even Eiji was doing a better job of hiding their feelings. Rei served her Demon Serve and Kiyoko jumped up and returned it. Kiyoko grinned smugly at Rei.  
  
"Don't get too cocky," said Rei. Now Tezuka called Rei and the regulars over.  
  
"Ryoma, Kiyoko," said Tezuka looking at the two, "Both of you play a match against Rei and Momo."  
  
"Eh? Why?" asked Kiyoko. Inui walked forward.  
  
"You have to start training with Ryoma since you'll be the next Mixed Doubles Pair," said Inui, "You'll have to train harder. The girls in this tournament will be good and they are now putting Mixed Doubles first before the men compete."  
  
"Really?" asked Kiyoko looking very happy. She had not expected to play much since Mixed Doubles was a last resort but now things were getting interesting.  
  
"What about Yuki?" asked Rei, "Who will she be playing with?" Now everyone was silent before Ryuzaki went forward.  
  
"She's been gone for two weeks already. The tournament is in four days and if she isn't here tomorrow," the woman began, "he will be kicked off the regular's team and you will take her place, Rei. You've been practicing with the regulars and can handle the schedule unlike the girls on the Seigaku girls' team."  
  
"What?!" exclaimed the members, "But what if something happened to Yuki and that's why she couldn't make it?"  
  
"That's not the point," said Ryuzaki, "She must be here tomorrow or else she'll be out. And when she does get back, Tezuka will think of a fitting punishment for her." Everyone shivered. They knew what it meant if Tezuka was giving out the punishment. It seemed like Yuki would be doing rounds from now to when she turns thirty.  
  
"Damn it," cursed Rei after practice, "That girl is always causing trouble. We should probably start looking for her, Kiyoko."  
  
"Right," agreed Kiyoko relieved that Rei finally relented. At first the two did not care since they knew Yuki would be back but she was probably too caught up in whatever she was doing and forgot. Suddenly, Fuji walked up to Rei and Kiyoko.  
  
"Fuji," said Rei, "What is it?"  
  
"Have you heard news of Yuki?" asked Fuji. The two girls shook their heads but then Kiyoko realized something.  
  
"Fuji-senpai," began Kiyoko slyly, "Why are you so worried about Yuki?" Fuji just gave her his regular smile.  
  
"It's nothing," said Fuji before walking off. Kiyoko muttered something about how she would someday penetrate Fuji's expression. She looked up and saw Ryoma walking with Momo.  
  
"Come on Rei!" said Kiyoko eagerly, "I want to walk with Ryoma." The two ran to the boys.  
  
"Oh, Kiyoko," said Momo, "Rei."  
  
"Where are you two going?" asked Rei.  
  
"We wanted to get a bite," said Momo cheerfully.  
  
"Do you want to come?" asked Ryoma. Kiyoko grinned and latched her arm onto his.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," said Kiyoko before the four made their way to a McDonald's. "I can't wait for the next match! Do you think there'll be any strong players?"  
  
"Hm," said Momo thoughtfully, "Well, there is St. Rudolph, Yamabuki, Hyotei, and of course, Fudoumine."  
  
"Do you know anything else about the schools?" asked Rei. Momo shook his head before suddenly remembering something.  
  
"Well, I do know that we'll be going against Fuji-senpai's younger brother when we go against St. Rudolph," said Momo.  
  
"His younger brother?!" exclaimed Kiyoko in surprise, "Why doesn't he go to Seigaku?"  
  
"He did," said Momo, "I sort of remember him. He was there for about a week before he left."  
  
"Wow," said Rei impressed before the group had reached the hamburger shop. Again Momo and Ryoma engaged in an eating contest while Rei shrugged and Kiyoko sweatdropped. Afterwards Rei and Kiyoko headed home still worried. They had only forgotten their problem for a few minutes but now it came back to them.  
  
"I guess all we can do is wait and pray," said Kiyoko as she opened the door to their house. To the girls' surprise there was a body sprawled on the floor.  
  
"Huh?" asked Rei aloud before walking to the body and turning it to see who it was. Kiyoko was ready to fight off the person if he or she attacked.  
  
"Yuki?!" exclaimed Kiyoko in surprise putting her fists down. Yuki did not move and Rei checked to see if she was still alive.  
  
"She's all right," said Rei relieved, "Just wiped out." Kiyoko breathed a sigh before looking at the girl surprise.  
  
"Oh my god," said Kiyoko, "She cut her hair." The girl's hair now went to her shoulder in a cute outfit that went out. It shaped her face perfectly and made her look more mature rather than the innocent look she achieved with her long hair.  
  
"It's a shame you can't play with it anymore," said Rei remembering all the times Kiyoko was determined to make Yuki's straight hair curl (she could never do it). Yuki wore baggy sweatpants and a jacket. Now the girls carried the sleeping girl to her room and walked back out.  
  
"She came back at just the right time," said Kiyoko.  
  
"But where do you think she went?" mused Rei, "I mean she could have just trained here. Assuming she did train."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Kiyoko, "And after all the hell you've put me through in the last two weeks."  
  
"That was not hell," said Rei in her own defense.  
  
"Oh really?" asked Kiyoko, "Do you think waking me up at four in the morning to go jogging and then do millions of exercises isn't hell? Not to mention the fact that I only got five hours of sleep since you made me train and do homework!"  
  
"Look at the bright side," said Rei, "At least you're a lot stronger. And this training is only because you haven't been training as hard ever since you came here."  
  
"Fine," relented Kiyoko, "But I refuse to train tonight. I'm going to sleep." Rei looked visibly displeased but she sighed and nodded. The two woke up the next day and found Yuki still asleep.  
  
"How the hell do we wake her up?" asked Rei in her school uniform along with Kiyoko. They stood in front of Yuki's bed where they had put the girl the night before.  
  
"I know," said Kiyoko before pulling out the covers. Yuki unconsciously looked for the covers but groaned before getting up and rubbing her eyes. She opened them to see two very displeased cousins.  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Rei, "You've been gone for two weeks without a single note to where you went."  
  
"If you hadn't come yesterday, then you would've lost your place," said Kiyoko.  
  
"How did I get in bed?" asked Yuki not having heard the girls, "I thought I landed on the floor."  
  
"We carried you here," said Kiyoko, "Get dressed. We'll be late for school if we don't leave in a few minutes."  
  
"School?" asked Yuki.  
  
"You have a lot of catching up to do," said Rei before she and Kiyoko walked out. Yuki wondered if she should just go back to sleep but then decided against it. Kiyoko had said something about losing her spot. She put on the school uniform but then looked at her hands. She had kept them hidden and knew Kiyoko and Rei had not seen them or else that would've been the first thing out of their mouths. They were both wrapped in white bandages going to her elbows and Yuki flexed them to test and make sure they could move. She then looked down at her legs and noticed the multiple scratches on them.  
  
"Better wear stockings today," thought Yuki to herself, "I'll talk to Ryuzaki-sensei later." Yuki put on her uniform and the jacket that came with it for the winter. She could always say it was a little chilly. Yuki put her hands in them and then put on her stockings. She walked out and Kiyoko and Rei raised an eyebrow. They were only wearing extra layers but Yuki looked way too bundled.  
  
"Don't you think you're overdressing?" asked Kiyoko.  
  
"It's a little too chilly," said Yuki her cheeks red before moving forward. The girls shrugged before getting on their way to school. Rei and Kiyoko filled Yuki in on the events happening. Kiyoko emphasized the extra training Rei had put her through. Yuki was sent to the principal to explain why she had been absent and the girls were confused as to why she wasn't punished but they would soon find out. Yuki had still kept her jacket and since it was allowed, no one objected. Very few regulars had seen her but the news had spread via Horio so they knew she would be there at practice. They couldn't wait to blow their tops when they found Yuki and then fill their curiosity after hearing about her haircut. They had only seen her with long hair. There was one thing she couldn't hide.  
  
"Yuki," said Kiyoko on their way to change for practice, "What happened to your cheek? You sort of remind me of Eiji with that band-aid on your cheek."  
  
"Just a scratch," said Yuki vaguely. She stayed back when they headed for the changing rooms.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Rei, "Aren't you changing for practice?" Yuki was about to say something when Tezuka had come to her to bring her to Ryuzaki-sensei. The two wanted to talk to Yuki together.  
  
"I'll see you two in a sec," said Yuki relieved to not have to explain to Yuki but dreading what would happen next. Rei and Kiyoko shrugged before disappearing into the changing room.  
  
"Ohayo Ryuzaki-sensei," said Yuki looking cheerful and pretending there was nothing wrong.  
  
"Yuki," said Ryuzaki-sensei sternly, "Where have you been all this time? Do you know you nearly lost your position? It's still in danger even now!"  
  
"Gomen," was all Yuki could say as she looked sincerely ashamed. Tezuka watched the girl and stayed silent while Coach Ryuzaki talked and lectured Yuki. Finally he spoke.  
  
"Yuki," said Tezuka seriously, "Take your jacket off."  
  
"Captain?" asked Yuki in surprise. She was growing increasingly uneasy when Rei and Kiyoko had come out and all the regulars were looking at her wanting to know how much trouble she'd get. They were now surprised that Tezuka had told Yuki to take off her jacket. It was then that they noticed her whole body mostly covered. Yuki was half way in deciding whether she should run but Tezuka's gaze convinced Yuki to take off her jacket.  
  
"Yuki?!" exclaimed Kiyoko in surprise, "What happened to your arm?" Yuki kept her gaze to the floor pretending that her shoelaces had suddenly caught her attention. All eyes were on the girl who did not look up. After all the silence Yuki couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"I was just doing a little training," said Yuki slowly in a clear voice knowing that everybody would know eventually.  
  
"Like what?" asked Rei, "Is that why Kiyoko and I saw you unconscious on the floor last night?" Kiyoko had been thinking about what could have possibly possessed Yuki to go into extreme mode when her eyes went wide.  
  
"Yuki," said Kiyoko walking to the girl, "Don't tell me. Is this about your mo-"Yuki looked shocked before running off. "Yuki!" She was about to go after her when Rei's voice stopped her. She had taken a notebook from Yuki's bag. She knew the girl well enough to know that whatever training schedule she had, she would have written it down.  
  
"What the hell?!" exclaimed Rei scanning her eyes on the book before moving away when the regulars had come closer to see what had given her the surprise, "If she really did this, it was way way harder than what you did Kiyoko."  
  
"Let me see that," said Kiyoko grabbing the book. She dropped it after a few minutes and dragged Rei with her to the direction Yuki had gone in. Inui picked it up and turned to the tennis members gathering around him.  
  
"Training Schedule," he began as Inui read aloud, "Two hours under waterfall with weights on wrist and arms out. Running for an hour. 1200 racket swings. 1200 push ups. 1 hour on strength training. 1 hour on Random Exercise to strengthen Weakness. Repeat Set." The members were silent as Inui talked.  
  
"She couldn't have possibly done all that," said Horio, "Not even Kaidoh-senpai would do that! And for two weeks of doing nothing but that? Why would she do all that?"  
  
"Horio!" shouted Mizuno and Kachiro putting their hands over his big mouth.  
  
"All that time under a waterfall explains the bandages," mused Inui, "And why she was hiding the stockings. Hm. Was the hair a part of the change?" He began scribbling on his notebook. Meanwhile, Kiyoko and Rei had found Yuki sitting behind a wall holding her arms and hugging herself. She had never felt so embarrassed. Fuji and Eiji must have been disgusted at seeing all the bandages. She didn't even want to think of what they would say if she took them off. Wait till they saw her multiple scratches on the legs.  
  
"Yuki," said Kiyoko sitting next to the girl with Rei taking the spot right next to her.  
  
"Hey," said Yuki dully, "I guess you guys are pretty mad. I mean I skipped school, trained without you knowing, and then kept it all a secret. I'm pretty cruel getting more training in behind your backs." She kept ranting but Rei's one comment stopped her dead in her tracks.  
  
"This was all for your mother wasn't it?" asked Rei not looking at the girl. Yuki halted and nodded slowly not looking at either Kiyoko or Rei for fear of what she'd do.  
  
"She only wanted one thing for me," said Yuki, "It was to take after her and do what she couldn't. To stand among the best tennis players in the world. That one wish saved me. When Mom died, I was mute for weeks until Dad gave me her diary. It was right after she had me and Reika. She said that she wanted one of her daughters to be a pro tennis player, one of the best, too."  
  
"What does this have to do with you and your mad training in the infernal regions?" asked Kiyoko before realizing, "Did you think that you weren't fulfilling your promise because Rei beat you so easily?" Yuki nodded.  
  
"And I don't want to lose to anyone anymore," added Yuki, "I'm doing this for my mother and myself."  
  
"We know exactly how you feel Yuki but that doesn't mean killing yourself training," said Rei, "I know that your mother doesn't want you visiting her so soon and neither would mine or Kiyoko's." Yuki brightened at the twos' words.  
  
"Thanks you guys," said Yuki returning to her old self.  
  
"No problem," said Kiyoko as the three got up, "Now why don't you change. Unless your training was too much of a drain?" Yuki shook her head.  
  
"I slept while I was on the way here," said Yuki, "It was a long drive so I'm totally refreshed."  
  
"What do you mean by a long drive?" asked Rei, "Where exactly did you go?"  
  
"The mountains," said Yuki casually before running to the changing rooms. Kiyoko and Rei walked back and saw that the tennis members where exactly where the girls had left them.  
  
"What's up with all of you?" asked Rei.  
  
"Yuki-san has gone through intensive training," said Horio stating the obvious.  
  
"And?" asked Rei coolly.  
  
"If you guys are really ashamed that Yuki's been killing herself for the past two weeks for the Kanto tournament," began Kiyoko, "Then why don't you train yourselves? One win isn't going to take us to nationals. This is a team effort and we all have to work hard. Just do everyone a favor and act normal when she gets back. She gets embarrassed way too easily." The tennis members nodded and began practicing with much more enthusiasm.  
  
"Not bad," commented Rei to Kiyoko, "You actually used a word over seven letters."  
  
"Shut up," said Kiyoko going red before going to practice with Ryoma. Rei joined in and soon Yuki came out. The boys pretended not to notice some scratches and bandages on her legs. Tezuka wanted to be fair and ordered Yuki to do 100 rounds around the courts before joining the practice. She happily complied and was cheerful while she ran. It was only ten minutes before the practice was over so Yuki decided to go to Ryuzaki-sensei to discuss something with her.  
  
"Sensei," began Yuki, "I was wondering if you had anyone in mind as my partner? I mean I won't be able to play much but I was still curious."  
  
"I thought you could start practicing with Fuji," said Ryuzaki, "I wanted you with one of the Golden Pair but their match comes right after yours."  
  
"Huh?" asked Yuki confused, "I thought that Mixed Doubles went last." Ryuzaki shook her head before explaining the change in rules and the continuing.  
  
"Also," said the sensei, "Fuji would have more time to rest rather than Oishi or Eiji who might come in straight after." Yuki thanked the sensei before following Rei and Kiyoko out.  
  
A/N: Well? This is Chapter 1 Part 2! Do you like it? I know it focuses on Yuki but I'm going to have one girl the main character in most chapters. The next chapter is an adventure the girls take before the tournament. The real tournament starts on Chapter 3 so stay tuned!  
  
P.S. I know that the romance part of the story is taking forever to get started but it'll happen. The main reason there wasn't some more in Part 1 was because it took a really long time to get the whole getting settled part started.  
  
P.P.S. Chapter 2 is coming soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"What is it? What is it?" asked Kiyoko eagerly the day before it was time for the Kanto games. Inui, Ryuzaki-sensei, and Tezuka were standing at the front and the team members were standing according to rank. There was a map at the front and Ryuzaki-sensei smiled.  
  
"Because it is the day before the Kanto tournamen," began the coach, "usually I would give the team a rest. But today we will have a treasure hunt. You will be divided into pairs and will look for treasure hidden all over the school."  
  
"What's the prize?" asked a second year. Inui now grinned and held a large pitcher with a mysterious brown liquid.  
  
"You will not drink Inui's Golden Special Activity Mix," said Inui though he was clueless as to why people wouldn't like his drink. Everyone grimaced.  
  
"Um," said Yuki backing away with Eiji not far behind, "I think I'll pass."  
  
"Yuki-chan!" said Eiji clinging to the girl, "I'm not going in alone!"  
  
"You will all be divided into teams of two and the first years may have a group of three," said Ryuzaki-sensei. Yuki brightened. She ran to Fuji and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Fuji-chan," said Yuki, "Will you be my partner?"  
  
"Hai," said Fuji smiling.  
  
"Oi! Yuki-chan," whined Eiji, "I went to you first!"  
  
"Eiji," said Oishi running to him, "We'll be partners." Now Eiji looked enthusiastic.  
  
"Yeah! Now we can definitely win," said Eiji enthusiastically.  
  
"Kachiro, Mizuno," said Horio grinning at the other two, "We will definitely find the prize!"  
  
"Hai!" said the other two enthusiastically. Soon all the first, second, and third years had paired off into twos and threes and were standing in small groups waiting to see what was next. The only ones who didn't have partners were Kiyoko, Momo, Kaidoh, Ryoma, Rei, Inui, Takashi, and Tezuka. Kiyoko thought.  
  
"Hm," said Kiyoko aloud, "Oishi-senpai and Eiji-senpai have good cooperation skills and Yuki and Fuji-senpai are really smart. And my partner will be...Ryoma!" She hooked on to the boy who didn't look too unhappy.  
  
"Kiyoko!" said Rei, "What ever happened to the old saying 'blood is thicker than water'?" Kiyoko blushed.  
  
"But syrup is thicker than blood," said Kiyoko as she ran to the other groups not wanting to face Rei's wrath.  
  
"Because I am the game master," said Inui, "I will have to stay out."  
  
"Eh?" said Momo in surprise, "Inui-senpai! That's not fair!" His objection went to unheard ears as Inui suddenly appeared in front of him.  
  
"Because the group is uneven," said Inui, "Momo! You, Kaidoh, and Takashi are a team."  
  
"Nani?!" said all three in surprise. Momo and Kaidoh glared at each other.  
  
"Who wants to be with Mamushi?" asked Momo looking at him straight in the eye.  
  
"Nani? Baka!" said Kaidoh glaring at Momo. The two were now in a staring contest and Takashi tried to break them up.  
  
"Taka-senpai," said Rei handing him his racket. You could clearly see the transformation.  
  
"Burning! I will stop all quarrels!" said Takashi, "Cooperation! Cooperation!" Takashi started chasing Momo and Kaidoh with his racket of justice.  
  
"Tezuka," said Rei walking to him with a small smile on her face, "Looks like we're the only ones left." Tezuka said nothing but Rei noticed a softer expression on his face. Rei had only been able to talk to Tezuka alone since the match against Ryoma and the treasure hunt was the perfect opportunity for some alone time. Now all the tennis members were assembled. Ryuzaki-sensei blew a whistle and the members immediately opened their envelopes to see the message inside: YOU CAN ONLY FIND ME IN A GRAVEYARD. I LIVE IN THE DIRT AND I WILL SMILE WHEN YOU LOOK AT ME. Most people were already on the move in different directions but the regulars were still there thinking. Eiji's face would scrunch up comically as he tried to think.  
  
"I know!" said Yuki suddenly before hauling Fuji in the direction of the school. Everyone else had gone to the trees to dig up the next clue. Suddenly Ryoma started walking in their direction and Kiyoko followed. He knew what the clue was too. Takashi, Momo, and Kaidoh had gone into the forest along with the other students. Rei and Tezuka knew where it was too though they were going in a much more leisurely pace despite knowing that the punishment was juice.  
  
"Oishi!" whined Eiji, "I wanna go! Everybody's already gone." Oishi was still thinking before it clicked and he grinned at Eiji.  
  
"Hayaku Eiji," said Oishi urging him to go faster as they speeded to the school. Screams suddenly erupted from the outside and the member that had headed for the school turned in that direction in surprise.  
  
"Inui probably set up some traps outside," said Kiyoko. The group was glad they had not gone that way. Now Yuki and Fuji went into the Science room and Yuki picked up the clue inside the skeleton's mouth.  
  
"'YOU CAN SEE THE WORLD HERE'" read Yuki. Fuji smiled and walked out of the classroom.  
  
"This way," said Fuji as the two headed up the stairs. The two were leading but Kiyoko and Ryoma were not far behind. Rei and Tezuka caught up to Kiyoko and Ryoma as they read the note. They were stumped for a bit before suddenly shouting.  
  
"The Geography room!" said the Rei and Kiyoko before dragging their respective partners to the Geography room where they kept the globe. They saw Yuki and Fuji there and now the six sat to figure out the third clue: THIS IS THE ONLY PLACE TO RELAX. Everyone was stumped. There were millions of place you could relax! The rooftop, outside, the nurse's office...  
  
"There!" shouted Kiyoko before grinning at Ryoma and then going in the direction of the nurse's office. Yuki and Fuji decided to try their chances outside and Rei and Tezuka headed for the rooftop. Now Kiyoko and Ryoma had the final clue. They leaned closer to read it: GO TO WHERE THE FLOWERS CAN DANCE AND FLY.  
  
"Dance and fly," mused Kiyoko.  
  
"Eh," said Ryoma amused before heading for the door.  
  
"Wait up Ryoma!" said Kiyoko following the boy, "We're a team remember?"  
  
"We need to go to the sakura blossoms," said Ryoma, "Since there are traps outside...Be careful." The two walked to the sakura trees and began peering into all the holes. In one tree Ryoma had been caught in one of Inui's traps. Kiyoko burst out laughing when she saw him with a racket shaped indentation on his face. Ryoma was not amused.  
  
"I thought you said to be careful," said Kiyoko grinning.  
  
"It doesn't look like it's here Tezuka," said Rei as she looked outside at the school campus, "It's a good view though." Tezuka looked out with Rei at the whole campus and the tiny people at the bottom.  
  
"We should go back," said Tezuka heading for the door. Rei pulled him back and made him sit next to her.  
  
"Stay with me for a bit," said Rei before yawning and leaning on his shoulder, "I've been so tired lately. As captain isn't it your job to take care of your members?"  
  
"They're all downstairs," said Tezuka flatly. Rei only snuggled closer to the boy who was clueless as to what to do for once. Usually he only told the girls to leave but he didn't want to tell Rei that. Plus, it wasn't so bad having Rei lean on you. Rei finally got Tezuka to lean back and look remotely relaxed. She smiled.  
  
"You don't usually show your laid back side at school, Tezuka," said Rei as more of a statement, "But I guess that's what it takes to be a Captain, right? To have the respect of the other team members."  
  
"The respect I attain from the members is strictly because it was earned," said Tezuka, "I don't think it has anything to do with my personality." Rei was slowly smiling inside. This was the most the two had talked and Tezuka was halfway opening himself up. She then looked at him directly.  
  
"Doing that for your team is all nice and good but," began Rei turning serious, "would you mind if I wanted you to rely on me? I know it's selfish but, I really like you, Tezuka." Rei leaned closer to the boy knowing that her feelings were on the line as she pressed her lips lightly on his waiting to see if he would push her back. He didn't. Rei leaned closer to Tezuka who now held her close to him. When she broke off Tezuka was flustered and confused at what he had just done. Rei had to make him show his carefree side more.  
  
"We shouldn't do this," said Tezuka standing up, "Our reputations would be at stake if anyone found out." Wow. Tezuka, THE Tezuka, was actually worried.  
  
"You mean if people knew I liked you?" asked Rei, "Tezuka, I really do like you. But I'll give up right now if you tell me that you don't like me back." Tezuka was silent and Rei's happiness grew tenfold as she smiled and hugged Tezuka from behind. "Then, if you want, we can both keep this a secret. At school, we'll just be related through tennis."  
  
"I'd like that better," said Tezuka as the two made their way down the stairs, "Would you mind?"  
  
"Not in the least," said Rei. She was already shocked at the day's events. She didn't know she could go this far with Tezuka. He made her feel so happy. She was only slightly aware that he was slowly opening her emotions.  
  
"You look so funny!" gushed Kiyoko when the two had sat by the sakura trees and Kiyoko was still giggling at how cute Ryoma looked despite the racket shape you could clearly see on his face. Ryoma pouted.  
  
"Why did we have to do this treasure hunt?" asked Ryoma aloud, "It's lame." Kiyoko stood up and started walking around to take away the lazy feeling she got when she sat down.  
  
"But it's fun! I got to see you with a racket head!" she grinned, "Even I'm not that stu- OW!" She gave a shout when she tripped over a branch and fell into a hole. Ryoma grinned as he made his way to the girl.  
  
"What was that again?" asked Ryoma looking at the hole Kiyoko had fallen into.  
  
"Aren't you going to help me up?" asked Kiyoko changing the subject. Ryoma smiled one more time deciding he would remember this forever before he helped Kiyoko out. She landed on top of the boys and she blushed at the close proximity. She moved away immediately. "Sorry"  
  
"It's nothing," said Ryoma coolly before saying, "Let's give up on the treasure hunt. We could always run before Inui gives us the juice." Kiyoko's eyes widened suddenly remembering.  
  
"The juice!" cried Kiyoko before pulling Ryoma up and looking for the next clue with a vigor, "I ain't drinking the stuff, Ryoma." She was looking into every single space she could find before giving a triumphant shout.  
  
"THE PRIZE IS WITH RYUZAKI-SENSEI," read Ryoma.  
  
"Score!" said Kiyoko before the two headed for the coach's office.  
  
"I want to go home," said Yuki aloud when they had been walking for a really long time. She was already bored and thought that she should be resting rather than doing some treasure hunt. It had lost its appeal after she was nearly trapped with a net Inui had set up. Fuji just smiled.  
  
"It'll probably end when someone finds a clue," said Fuji. They were walking for another few minutes when Yuki looked surprised at what she saw in the next clearing. She burst out laughing. All the tennis members were trapped in nets along with Takashi, Momo, Kaidoh, Eiji, and Oishi.  
  
"What happened to you guys?" asked Yuki.  
  
"We fell into a trap," said Takashi, "Fuji, could you help us out?"  
  
"I'll do it!" volunteered Yuki taking off her jacket. Fuji stopped her.  
  
"You can just stay here," said Fuji smiling, "You're tired right?" Yuki looked surprised before nodding.  
  
"Will you two lovebirds cut the romance and get us out of here?" asked Momo in an annoyed voice. Fuji smiled and started cutting off all the nets except for Momo's, Takashi's, and Kaidoh's. Eiji laughed before letting them go. Right before they were about to separate again, a whistle blew.  
  
"I guess someone got the treasure," said Oishi smiling before suddenly realizing that he had to drink the juice. The non-regulars were already a step ahead of him and had already jetted to the school gates thinking that their own health was better than risking to get their things. Now the regular members were torn between running or going to the courts. Fuji made the decision for them.  
  
"C'mon Yuki," said Fuji cheerfully as he dragged Yuki to the courts.  
  
"Ahh! Someone help!" cried Yuki. In her opinion, going through hell training was heaven compared to drinking Inui's juice. Eiji laughed at Yuki who glared before latching onto his arm. "I'm not going down alone, Eiji!" Eiji tried to grab onto something but ended up clinging to Oishi who grabbed Momo who grabbed Takashi who grabbed Kaidoh. Now they were all on their way to the courts. They only saw Inui, Ryuzaki, Tezuka, and Rei standing there. Then they saw Kiyoko and Ryoma sitting on the ground with swirls in their eyes. The members were horrified. Rei and Tezuka knew that they had to stay there but the regulars had immediately let go of Fuji and ran for cover only to find that Inui had locked the gates. They stood there waiting to accept their fates.  
  
"Gross!" cried Yuki gagging before falling with the other members not far behind. Fuji was the only one standing along with Tezuka who stayed the same as ever. Rei gave a triumphant shout. Inui had run out of juice!  
  
"Hm," mused Inui, "Maybe I spent too much on the ones who had run away..." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"I am going to kill him " cried Kiyoko as she paced back and forth checking her watch continually. It was the day of the tournament and Ryoma was still not there. All the regulars were there except for Yuki and Ryoma. At least Yuki had said she would be there but Ryoma was still unaccounted for.  
  
"We could get disqualified if Ryoma doesn't show," said Horio frantically.  
  
"No duh genius," snapped Rei. She was losing patience and getting anxious while everyone was thinking of their own methods to pass the time. Just then Oishi came running to the group smiling.  
  
"I just got a call from Ryoma," said Oishi. The members stood up expectantly.  
  
"Well? Where is he?" asked Momo.  
  
"He went to save a pregnant woman and he's coming from the hospital as we speak," said Oishi. Everyone sweatdropped. Obviously Oishi believed anything anyone said because he was the only one who didn't know that Ryoma was lying.  
  
"I guess there's only one course of action," said Kiyoko standing up, "I have a plan."  
  
"What is it Kiyoko-chan?" asked Momo going to the girl. Kiyoko grinned sneakily as she whispered the plan to Momo. The two stared as one to Horio who looked clueless at what plan Kiyoko had for him. The two moved closer to him and surrounded him. Horio's shouts could be heard in the billows of dust Kiyoko and Momo were stirring up. When the two had finished Eiji was the first to burst out laughing. Horio had been dressed up in the regular's uniform along with the hat.  
  
"Now all we need is Yuki to show up and we can register," said Rei. Just then everyone could see Yuki running to them. She was smiling and she held up a bag in her hand. She was about to reach them when a boy had come up in front of her and was nearly about to crash into her when Yuki jumped up and landed just in front of them.  
  
"I guess that training really helped," said Rei, "She must have increased her power significantly. Maybe I should try it out with Kiyoko." Rei grinned at Kiyoko just like Inui did when he was about to give someone some of his juice. Kiyoko felt shivers up her spine as she hid behind Ryoma. Finally the team got a good look at her wounds. It wasn't allowed to have stockings or jackets when you played so you couldn't hide anything. And Yuki knew that bandages made her look even more conspicuous. There were black and blue bruises on her arm from the pressure of the waterfall and her muscles were just beginning to stop swelling from all the work she had done. Her arms would have fallen of if it wasn't attached to the rest of Yuki's body. There were two places where the bruises were the worst which was at the wrist which had endured the most force. There were multiple scratches on her legs from when she had gone running and the twigs had gotten in her way. Her legs only felt horrible because of all the tension it had achieved from running. But Yuki looked at the bright side. The training had made her much stronger. It was only for one purpose and Yuki clutched her racket bag tightly. Inside was the key to helping her win the match. Now she grinned at the members. She knew that they knew and were pretending everything was all right and for that she was immensely grateful. Now she walked to the group.  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Kiyoko annoyed. Yuki grinned and handed her a small necklace with Kiyoko's name on it. It was made of leather and there was a tiny slit in the middle where Yuki had put a message inside.  
  
"Don't open it," warned Yuki, "This is only when you reach a dire danger during the match. Then you can read my message It'll work 100% " She grinned and passed the same thing to the other members with the only difference being the different names on the leather. She was only left with one more. "Hm? Where's Ryoma?" She looked around but Oishi repeated the message to her. "Really? That's so brave of him Wow "  
  
"Baka," said Rei sweatdropping as she smacked the girl on the head. Now everyone went to register and Yuki laughed outloud when she saw Horio. Tezuka assigned the girls to stay with Horio before the match started.  
  
"Hohoho," said Horio smugly, "Aren't I wonderful? It isn't coincidence that I was chosen to wear this jacket. It was only meant for Horio Satoshi with two years of tennis experience " Kachiro and Mizuno sweatdropped.  
  
"But aren't you just wearing that so you could stand in for Ryoma- kun?" asked Kachiro. Horio's huge ego now deflated before he brightened.  
  
"Oh well At least I am known as Echizen Ryoma " said Horio. Kiyoko patted Mizuno's and Kachiro's backs comfortingly.  
  
"Now now," said Kiyoko, "Let's not break Horio's happy little bubble." But now there was trouble. Horio's voice had carried to others and they were now looking at Horio. Just then a boy and girl walked to Rei and the first years with identical scowls on their faces.  
  
"Hey," said the girl, "Are you that Seigaku first year, Echizen Ryoma?"  
  
"So what if he is?" asked Rei stepping forward knowing that it was her responsibility as a second year to take care of the younger members.  
  
"Um, Rei," began Yuki not wanting her to start something.  
  
"Then how about we have a match," said the boy not paying attention to Yuki.  
  
"A match? " cried Horio aloud.  
  
"Guys," said Kiyoko in a warning tone.  
  
"Fine," said Rei, "Me and Ryoma against you losers." The team looked surprised before they glared at each other. All except for Horio who was panicking because he would be making a fool of himself. Now Horio, Rei, and the two third years who had challenged them were on the court. Yuki and Kiyoko overheard a conversation some people were saying:  
  
"Hey Did you hear?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That famous first year from Seigaku and the team manager are going against third years in a doubles match "  
  
"Really? Let's go "  
  
"Oh man," said Yuki, "This is not good." Kiyoko now gave up.  
  
"Oh well," said Kiyoko, "Let Rei enjoy herself. You know she won't be able to play any games today."  
  
"Right," said Yuki. They went to watch with the other first years. Horio was panicking on the court and Rei was calm as she stretched. Now the other team went to serve. They looked very confident of themselves. Rei only kept her eyes on the ball. She hoped that this would be a challenge. The girl served to Horio who stood frozen as Rei ran to him and returned. The boy shot it back to Rei's court and she ran to the other side to return.  
  
"Hey, Rei's doing all the work," said Mizuno.  
  
"What do you expect?" asked Kiyoko dryly, "We're talking about Horio here." Just then Ryoma, who had just arrived, caught her eye. "Ryoma You are so dead." She went to the boy and was just about to go onto a rant when she saw trouble on the court. Horio was doing more bad than good. The opponents had figured out that Horio wouldn't be able to do anything and began returning to him. Horio froze and Rei couldn't make him move so that she could return.  
  
"Horio " shouted Rei, "If you're not going to play then move it." Horio just stayed there frozen. Now Rei was getting furious that the other team had won a game against her. She shot her demon serve and won the next game and it was the other team's serve again. This would decide everything. They had only decided to play three games. The score was 30-15 and Rei was leading. At another shot it was deuce. Rei scored again and again and won the game.  
  
"Yes " cheered Yuki and the first years. Now Kiyoko turned her attention back to Ryoma.  
  
"Ryoma," said Kiyoko, "I can't believe you overslept. Why is it that you do this before every game? There's always some reason you make me furious on tournament days." Ryoma just took the lecture and smiled when Kiyoko was done. Kiyoko grumbled about Ryoma being a smart aleck. Ryoma just smiled.  
  
"Isn't that why you like me?" asked Ryoma before walking to Tezuka so that he could sign in. Now the first years had gotten together. Yuki noticed someone watching Fuji and saw two boys there. One was looking very hard at Fuji who just smiled. Yuki knew that the older boy knew and she walked to him.  
  
"Who is he?" asked Yuki curiously.  
  
"Yuuta," said Fuji, "My brother."  
  
"Honto?" asked Yuki before smiling, "Let's talk to him." She had wondered who he was. After what Momo had said in the beginning, she knew that she wanted to make friends with him. She had even gotten a present for him. Although now he looked somewhat scary. Fuji and Yuuta were definitely related. The first school games began and Seigaku defeated its enemy easily. There was one point of interest. Tezuka was now playing. The first years and others who had not seen him play now have a chance.  
  
"Finally," said Kachiro, "Now we can see Captain play." The opposite team served the ball. Tezuka was already there returning the ball with ease.  
  
"Sugoi " cried Horio in awe, "His speed is so quick."  
  
"Tezuka plays in the national level," said Rei to the boy, "Notice where he keeps hitting the ball." The first years looked at the opposite court where there were dark spots where the ball kept hitting. It was all clustered in the same place. "It takes a lot of pinpoint accuracy and power to do this." Now Tezuka went to serve.  
  
"Ha?" asked Mizuno aloud, "Tezuka-buchou is left-handed?" Soon the game ended with the score 6-0 and it was time for a break. The next school Seigaku was going against was Akiyama.  
  
"Ganbatte Fuji-chan Taka-senpai " said Yuki when the two got on the court. Seigaku won the game but Rei and the other members were bothered by one thing.  
  
"Fuji-senpai," said Rei as she handed him a towel, "It took you quite awhile to win over Akiyama. I heard they were supposed to be one of the weaker teams here."  
  
"It looked like Akiyama knew their weaknesses, Rei," said Kiyoko thoughtfully. Seigaku won though Akiyama did win a few games against them. Something fishy was going on. How could a low level team like Akiyama be able to overcome one of the top seeds, Seigaku?  
  
"Oh well," said Yuki absent mindedly, "There's no point worrying about that." She was cheerful now and was skipping along not being careful where she was going. Kiyoko was the first to see the impact.  
  
"Yuki Watch out " called Kiyoko. It was too late. Yuki had run into a taller boy who smiled at Yuki. She looked at him and wasn't sure if the smile was friendly or not.  
  
"Ah, gomen," said Yuki looking down.  
  
"It's nothing," said the boy, "You're Aihara Yuki, right?" Yuki looked surprised before nodding.  
  
"What's your name?" asked Yuki curiously.  
  
"It's Hajime Mizuki," said Mizuki cheerfully, "I'm the team manager of St. Rudolph."  
  
"St. Rudolph?" asked Yuki, "Isn't that Seigaku's next opponent?" Seigaku watched Yuki's and Mizuki's exchange.  
  
"Yuki," said Fuji smiling at the girl as he walked to her. He glared at Mizuki. He knew that Mizuki was the one who had pulled Yuuta away from him. What was he trying to do with Yuki?  
  
"Hello, Fuji," said Mizuki grinning at the boy.  
  
"Do you now him Fuji?" asked Yuki curiously.  
  
"Iie," said Fuji, "Let's go Yuki." Yuki nodded before realizing.  
  
"Oh You must be on Fuji-chan's brother's team," said Yuki, "Sugoi How is he? What's he really like? Is he nice? What's his favorite food?" She kept mouthing questions to the boy as Fuji brought her away.  
  
"Yuki," said Fuji, "We have to look for the others. Our match against St. Rudolph starts in a few minutes." The two ran to look for Ryoma and the others when Yuki ran into another person.  
  
"Ouch," whined the girl. She was just way too out there today. This wasn't good. She had to be ready for anything.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked a girl worriedly. She had dark blue hair and a worried expression on her face.  
  
"Yeah," said Yuki absentmindedly.  
  
"Hey You're from Seigaku right?" asked the girl, "My name's Kisarazu Taki. My brother and I are on St. Rudolph's team."  
  
"Honto?" asked Yuki, "Wow, we play you next."  
  
"Hai," said Taki, "Well, I'll see you later." Yuki waved before catching up to Fuji.  
  
"I seem to be running into a lot of St. Rudolph kids today," said Yuki, "Now the only person I need to bump into is Fuji-chan's brother..."  
  
"They seem to have improved," mused Rei as she watched Fudoumine play.  
  
"Who cares?" asked Kiyoko absent mindedly, "We're not playing them today so it doesn't matter."  
  
"Baka," said Rei, "We know they're good so we can't just ignore them. They'll catch up to us eventually."  
  
"Ryoma " cried Kiyoko looking to the boy for comfort. Now Shinji and Kamio walked to them having just finished their game.  
  
"Hey, Ryoma," said Momo having appeared also, "We should get to our match soon."  
  
"Hai," said Ryoma coolly.  
  
"Momo " said Kamio in surprise but smiling, "where's Viper?" Momo shrugged.  
  
"Who cares," said Momo, "I have nothing to do with him."  
  
"Echizen," said Shinji to the boy, "How's the grip tape? I really wanted that one. I think I should have gotten it but..." Ryoma only half listened to the boy's mumblings.  
  
"Wow " said Yuki running to the group, "It looks like everyone's here Momo-senpai, Ryoma, Kiyoko, Rei, Kamio, Shinji, and that redhead Kiyoko saw at school a few weeks ago."  
  
"He? " said the group in surprise before turning to a boy with messy orange hair. He smiled at the group.  
  
"Ah," said Ryoma remembering, "you are the one I hit." Kiyoko suddenly remembered him too.  
  
~flashback~  
  
"Ryoma " called Kiyoko, "We're going to be late for practice I can't believe it had to be today that we had library duty." Just then they stopped when they saw an orange-haired boy walking around. "Excuse me What are you doing at out school?" asked Kiyoko curiously. Ryoma was now on his way to practice when something stopped him. Sakuno and Tomoka were playing with a device with a string and a tennis ball that came back to you after you hit it.  
  
"Ryoma-sama " said Tomo just noticing him, "Would you like to see Sakuno's new toy? It comes back to you after you hit it." Ryoma took out his tennis racket and began hitting the ball. Kiyoko now forgot the boy and was fuming at how Ryoma was paying attention to the other girls. The boy who had come before grinned as he stood directly in front of the ball. He was clearly in the direction Ryoma kept hitting but the ball was only hitting within a cm where he stood.  
  
"What the hell is that guy doing?" asked Kiyoko as she stood to watch Ryoma and the boy.  
  
"Nice stroke," commented the boy, "You just need to turn the wrist more if you want to hit me." Ryoma grinned amusedly and tried what he said. "Wa " exclaimed the boy as the ball hit him square in the face. He landed on the floor with swirls in his eyes.  
  
"Thanks for the advice," said Ryoma.  
  
"Baka " said Kiyoko, "Don't hit players from other schools? "  
  
~end of flashback~  
  
Yuki had laughed hysterically when Kiyoko had told her what had happened. The boy blushed before grinning again.  
  
"How lucky that we meet again," said the boy, "I am Kiyosumi Sengoku, vice-captain of Yamabuki Junior High."  
  
"Boring," said Kiyoko after he had spoken, "C'mon, we have to get back for our game."  
  
"Hey Come back here " cried Sengoku clearly offended as everyone moved away from him." Now the rest of the Seigaku members gathered around Inui who had the information for the next order.  
  
"Mixed Doubles 2, Echizen and Kiyoko," said Inui as he began reading aloud, "Mixed Doubles 1, Yuki and Fuji. Doubles 2, Momo and Kaidoh. Doubles 1, Eiji and Oishi. Singles 3, Echizen. Singles 2, Fuji. Singles 1, Takashi."  
  
"Eh? " exclaimed Momo and Kaidoh in surprise when they had finally registered that they were playing doubles together.  
  
"Oh," said Rei now thinking, "I just remembered what Inui-senpai said one time about them. They were supposed to have been rivals last year in everything they did. They were both really determined to be the best in their year."  
  
"Kawaii," said Kiyoko thinking of Momo's and Kaidoh's rivalry as more of a game instead of the ripping-each-other's-guts off thing it really was.  
  
"Kiyoko," said Ryoma, "It's time for our game."  
  
"Hai," said Kiyoko following the boy into the court.  
  
"Ganbatte Kiyoko Ryoma " said Yuki cheerfully.  
  
"Yuki, Fuji," said Tezuka, "Go warm up." Yuki looked sort of depressed that she wouldn't be able to see Kiyoko's game but she smiled and nodded happy to go with Fuji.  
  
"Hm," said Rei, "Kiyoko and Ryoma are going against third years. Isn't one of them the captain?"  
  
"Hai," said Inui, "Akazawa Yoshirou. He's also playing Doubles 1 against Oishi and Eiji."  
  
"Are they looking down on us?" asked Horio, "To use the same player within such a close time gap."  
  
"Iie," said Rei, "Usually most schools use their doubles player with the mixed doubles because they have more experience in the category. Tezuka, I'm surprised that you put Kiyoko with Ryoma. He's more for singles. Then again, Ryoma does share the closest bond with Kiyoko." Soon the game started. Kiyoko turned to Ryoma.  
  
"Ryoma," said Kiyoko, "Please don't use any of your special moves." Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "I mean no showing you can play tennis with both hands or Twist Serve or anything else. Use your right hand no matter what. Win or Lose." Ryoma looked at Kiyoko's determined gaze and shrugged before nothing.  
  
"Do what you want," said Ryoma. Kiyoko smiled and hugged him.  
  
"Arigato," said Kiyoko before turning to the opponent.  
  
"Hey," said the girl scowling, "Can we get back to the game? "You better make this exciting first years."  
  
"Mika," said the captain, Akazawa, "Don't underestimate them."  
  
"Hai, hai," said Maki yawning. It was currently Mika's serve. She tossed the ball up and served. It sped by a surprised Kiyoko.  
  
"That was a fast serve," commented Takashi.  
  
"Hm," said Kiyoko thoughtfully as Mika went to serve again.  
  
"30-love," said the ref. after Mika's next serve. Kiyoko didn't seem bothered by it as Mika won the service. The score was 1 game to 0.  
  
"Hmph," said Mika displeased, "These guys aren't great at all, Akazawa."  
  
"You can leave this to me Ryoma," said Kiyoko smiling, "I've already gotten used to her rhythm."  
  
"Hai," said Ryoma yawning. Kiyoko served her super fast Ace Serve. Mika was slightly surprised.  
  
"Just because it's fast, it doesn't mean we can't return it," said Mika as Akazawa returned the ball. Kiyoko ran to the net and smashed it to the other side.  
  
"15-love "  
  
"Here comes another one," said Kiyoko serving the ball, "I won't let you win this round." She served and won the next two games. The score was now 3 games to 1. Now Akazawa was on the move. He kept returning all the balls but for some reason Kiyoko felt strange. The next time she went to return the ball she had swung the racket into thin air. "Huh?"  
  
"What happened to Kiyoko?" asked Kachiro, "Didn't she see the ball?"  
  
"Hm," mused Rei, "I think there's something wrong with Kiyoko. Akazawa probably did something." Kiyoko missed the ball three more times and St. Rudolph won the game.  
  
"Kiyoko," said Ryoma going to the girl.  
  
"Hai?" asked the girl.  
  
"This is a doubles game," said Ryoma. He only stated the fact but Kiyoko's eyes widened. She smiled at Ryoma gratefully.  
  
"Thanks Ryoma," said Kiyoko, "You're right." There was a five minute break and Rei called Kiyoko.  
  
"Use the thing Yuki gave you," suggested Rei, "I think it really will help." Kiyoko shrugged and opened the pouch and took out the message. She smiled suddenly.  
  
"Huh?" asked Horio aloud, "Why's Kiyoko smiling?"  
  
"You'll see," said Rei. Kiyoko began loosening her muscles as she went back to the court. "I knew that idiot would write that." Ryoma picked up the message Kiyoko had dropped: USE YOU-KNOW-WHAT. Kiyoko swung her racket back and forth as the match started. It was Kiyoko's turn to serve. She tossed the ball high in a peculiar way no one had seen before and had done something as she hit the racket. Mika was about to return the ball when the audience thought they saw the ball dance out of the way and twirl to the floor.  
  
"What was that? " asked Kachiro surprised.  
  
"Dancing Dragon Serve," said Rei, "These guys must be pretty strong if Kiyoko has to use this serve. Ryuzaki-sense looked to the other bench on the court where Mizuki sat. He smiled the same smile even though his team was losing. Kiyoko felt a shiver run up her spine.  
  
"Ryoma," said Kiyoko hiding behind the boy, "He's scary."  
  
"Baka," said Ryoma. Suddenly, Tomoko, Sakuno's friend, appeared out of nowhere and shouted at Kiyoko from behind the nets.  
  
"Kiyoko " said Tomoko, "Don't go so close to Ryoma-sama."  
  
"Tomo-chan," said Sakuno in the background trying to warn her. Just then, two reporters, Inoue and Shiba came running to them. Shiba was panting.  
  
"Has it started already?" asked Shiba as she gasped for breath.  
  
"Shiba I told you to take your car to the repair shop," said Inoue angrily at the younger girl.  
  
"Gomen, gomen," said Shiba to the older man before she began taking pictures of Ryoma's and Kiyoko's game. Kiyoko served another serve and won the next game so that it was 4-2. Now Kiyoko let Ryoma take the limelight. He won their next game since Mika and Akazawa were not used to his movements.  
  
"Senpai " called Kiyoko from her court, "I will prove to you that age doesn't matter when we play tennis." She served the next ball and they won the game.  
  
"Fuji-senpai," said Yuki while the two warmed up, "How come you're so uptight with Mizuki-senpai? And why is Yuuta cold to you? Why?" Fuji stopped the practice suddenly and went to the vending machines nearby and got a drink. He handed it to Yuki and the two sat down. Meanwhile, they heard cheers from where Ryoma and Kiyoko were playing.  
  
"Yuuta," began Fuji after a moment, "He dropped out of Seigaku a few weeks after enrollment. He said that he refused to be in my shadow. Back then, we always played together but now all he's bent on doing is defeating me. I want our relationship to go back to the way it was but he won't listen to me. Mizuki has changed him completely. I wish he'd come back." Now Yuki looked horrified as Fuji talked on the bench.  
  
"Fuji-chan," began Yuki suddenly in front of the boy sitting cross- legged on the ground so that she held his stare, "If there's something you want to tell me, I'm willing to listen. You must be going through a hard time now, what with Yuuta-san deaf to your wants. And I don't even want to think about the public. Incest is bad enough, but with another man nonetheless." Fuji had question marks all around him as Yuki talked. The first year trio soon came running to Fuji and Yuki stopping Yuki's ranting.  
  
"Fuji-senpai Yuki-san " said Kachiro, "Kiyoko and Ryoma just won their game and you're up next."  
  
"Hai," said Fuji as he and Yuki got their things. Yuki put a comforting hand on the still confused Fuji's shoulder as they made their way. Before the game started Yuki brought Rei and Kiyoko aside.  
  
"What's up?" asked Rei, "You're supposed to be playing soon."  
  
"Guys," said Yuki, "I think I like Fuji."  
  
"That's great and all but why are you telling us now?" asked Kiyoko. Yuki fiddled with her fingers before beginning.  
  
"Well," began Yuki, "I do like him but I'd hate to ruin his love."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Kiyoko, "I don't remember Fuji ever liking someone?"  
  
"That's because he doesn't go to our school," said Yuki, "He loves his brother and I know it's incest but can I really ruin a love that's been there for years? Plus, I never knew Fuji had those kinds of preferences. Do I even have a chance with him?" After awhile, Fuji called Yuki to him and she nodded before joining him. When she was gone, Rei and Kiyoko broke into fits of laughter.  
  
"Oh God," said Kiyoko as she laughed, "This is just classic Yuki."  
  
"She thinks Fuji wants to commit incest with his brother and prefers guys?" asked Rei aloud, "Maybe she really is stupider than I thought." They laughed as the game started. Yuki was surprised to see her opponent.  
  
"Kisarazu Taki," said Yuki. Taki smiled at Yuki cheerfully.  
  
"Good," said Taki pleased, "You remembered my name." Her dark eyes flashed before making room for a person who looked like her male counterpart. "May I have the pleasure of introducing my younger twin brother, Kisarazu Atsushi?"  
  
"Ka-kawaii " gushed Kiyoko from the sidelines as she looked at Atsushi.  
  
"Eh? " exclaimed Seigaku surprised at her sudden outburst. Did Kiyoko really like this guy? Ryoma looked visibly displeased until Kiyoko continued.  
  
"That bandana is so cute " said Kiyoko jumping up and down as she gazed admiringly at Atsushi's red scarf. It tied around his forehead and went under his dark hair. He did look cute nonetheless. "Wow "  
  
"Baka " said Ryoma ruffling the girl's hair.  
  
"Ryoma " whined Kiyoko before grinning.  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Yuki smiling at Taki and Atsushi, "I hope this will be a good game." Atsushi gave the girl a strange look before Taki laughed at him and began patting him on the back.  
  
"You'll have to forgive Atsushi," said Taki, "He's the quieter twin." Yuki nodded having been there.  
  
"Yeah, Reika was always the noisier between the two of us," said Yuki. Taki looked surprised before smiling warmly.  
  
"You're a twin " said Taki pointing out the obvious. She was about to continue when the ref. called to them.  
  
"It's time to begin the game," said the referee to the four. Yuki looked surprised before nodding and going to serve. She had forgotten that they were in the middle of a game. She shook her head. She couldn't be distracted by the girl. She bounced the ball before tossing it up and hurtling the Hurricane Serve at the other team. Taki raised an eyebrow in surprise. "5-love " Mizuki smiled.  
  
"Is that her famous Hurricane Serve, Ryuzaki-sensei?" asked Mizuki with mild curiousity.  
  
"Hai," said Ryuzaki calmly though she was wondering where he had gotten the information.  
  
"This will certainly be an interesting match," said Mizuki. Ryuzaki looked at him and tried to look past Mizuki's unreadable face and found nothing. She sighed and looked back at the game. Yuki kept serving the Hurricane Serve and won the first game. Taki and Atsushi still stayed where they were having not moved at all as Yuki served. Fuji knew something was wrong. Taki went to serve next. She lobbed the ball to Yuki who returned it. Atsushi returned the ball and Fuji shot it back. Now Taki stood ready to make a super strong return. Yuki ran to the net and returned it with just as much force but it came out into a weak hit that Atsushi could easily return.  
  
"Huh?" asked Yuki aloud, very confused.  
  
"Rei," said Kiyoko, "I don't get it, didn't Yuki want to make that a strong hit?" Rei nodded.  
  
"Taki did something to that ball," said Rei observing as the rally continued. Eiji and Ryoma were entranced by the ball.  
  
"Huh?" asked Kiyoko out loud as she held her hand in front of Ryoma, "Yoohoo Ryoma " Her call went to unheard ears as Ryoma still looked at the ball with intense concentration.  
  
"Eh? " said Eiji suddenly realizing what was wrong with the ball after it happened the second time, "Taki hits the ball strangely. The ball stops suddenly and does not turn right before Yuki-chan or Fuji are about to hit it." The Seigaku members' eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"But how is that possible?" asked Horio incredulously. Now Kiyoko and Rei looked in the direction that Ryoma had been look at.  
  
"Her hands have gloves," said Kiyoko in shock.  
  
"And there's metal covering the handle of the racket," said Rei.  
  
"Hm," said Inui as he scribbled on his book, "She swings underhand in a ninety degree angle continually and keeps the ball in her racket for an unusually long time. It seems that the ball loses much more momentum after it hits Taki's racket and almost stops spinning when it reaches to Fuji's and Yuki's side of the court."  
  
"I see," said Rei now looking at Taki who had kept that confident grin on her face while the game crept on. St. Rudolph was now leading three games to one. "But doesn't it also mean that no matter how strong Yuki's serve is, it'll be immensely weaker when it gets to the other side so Atsushi and Taki could return the serve at a normal pace or slower?"  
  
"Huh?" asked Kiyoko for the third time while also having millions of question marks around her.  
  
"No matter how hard Yuki or Fuji hit," said Inui translating, "the ball will be much so weak that anyone could return it."  
  
"Sugoi," said Eiji looking at Taki who won another game. Now Kiyoko understood some of it but her eyes widened at another fact.  
  
"But," began Kiyoko slowly, "If there's no spin on the ball when it gets to Yuki's side, doesn't that mean Fuji-senpai can't return any of the balls?" Rei's eyes widened.  
  
"Right," said Rei now scowling visibly, "Fuji-senpai's moves focus on centrifugal force and even if he made some spin to the ball, it still wouldn't have as large as an effect."  
  
"Break " called the referee. Yuki clutched her racket tightly in frustration as she walked back to Ryuzaki-sensei's bench with Fuji. Fuji was now contemplating the problem and his face no longer held the same smile.  
  
"Even now," said Yuki looking at her bruised and calloused hands, "even after all that hard work...I still can't accomplish anything." Suddenly Yuki's ears perked at a very familiar voice.  
  
"Reika I told you we'd be late," said an annoyed voice. Yuki looked up and saw Rai, Kosuke, Keita, and Reika there (A/N: They're baaaaack ).  
  
"What are you four doing here?" asked Rei looking at the foreigners.  
  
"We wanted to see your game," said Reika. Rai looked displeased.  
  
"Kiyoko " said Rai clinging to the girl, "Did onii-chan miss your game?" Kiyoko was freaked at his attitude so different from his old teasing one and Ryoma was seriously peeved at how close he was to Kiyoko.  
  
"What's up with you?" asked Kiyoko trying to pull away, "Did you eat something strange for breakfast?" Kosuke grinned at Rei.  
  
"Hey Rei," said Kosuke.  
  
"Hi," said Rei coolly. Reika and Keita turned to Yuki and her game.  
  
"YUKI " called the two before stopping at the expression on her face. She was still going through pressure because of the game. This only made her feel even more stressed. How could she lose now when they were all there to cheer her and Rei and Kiyoko on? Fuji put a light hand on Yuki's shoulder and going close to her ear.  
  
"Don't worry about the others," said Fuji, "When we're in a game, it's just you, me, and the other school's team. I'll be there for you when we're on the court." Yuki looked surprised before a steely look took her eyes. She turned to Taki who was cheerfully chatting with Atsushi during the fifteen minute break which was nearly over.  
  
"I won't lose," said Yuki loudly and almost casually to the pair, "I swear I won't lose." Taki looked at her surprised but expressionless now actually worried. Atsushi still remained the same. Yuki turned to the new visitors and smiled. "I promise I won't lose, especially for Mother's sake." Reika was the most shocked to her that.  
  
"Yuki If you lose then I'll print off copies of your diary from last year and hand them out to everybody " threatened Reika. Yuki smiled slightly worried but now feeling much better. She couldn't possibly know Yuki owned a diary. Rei and Kiyoko went to Reika and pulled her aside.  
  
"Do you really know where her diary is?" asked Rei. Reika nodded slyly.  
  
"Call me later," said Reika. The three cousins grinned menacingly at each other while all the boys sweatdropped.  
  
"Those guys really are related " Yuki pulled out a racket from her bag and the game continued.  
  
"Fuji-chan," said Yuki walking to him, "I'll force the top spin to come out of the ball when Taki returns it." Fuji nodded not showing that he was unsure how she would do that. Yuki clutched her racket and now looked determined with her green eyes set in a steady gaze at the ball. Her racket didn't look it but it was much heavier than Taki's racket. The handles were also surrounded with metal but so was the rim, strings, and every other part not mentioned. Taki served and Fuji returned and soon the same pattern had emerged from before. Yuki let Fuji return all the balls. She was biding her time until Taki returned the strange ball. She didn't have long to wait and Yuki ran to the net and returned the ball aiming at Atsushi. He stood ready to return but was surprised when the racket flew out of his hand.  
  
"15-love " said the ref. Yuki grinned at Atsushi and Taki.  
  
"That won't work on me when I have this racket," said Yuki holding up the racket, "It's much heavier than Taki-san's racket." Taki looked surprised before laughing gently.  
  
"How long will you last Yuki?" asked Taki losing her light tone, "You know you can't let Fuji-san waste his energy and you're already wiped from before." Yuki said nothing as she began swinging her racket.  
  
"Don't worry about it " said Yuki smiling at Taki, "I'll manage. It's a lot better than all the other things I've been through." Now Taki finally got a good look at Yuki. It was as if she was finally seeing her for the first time rather than just as an opponent. Taki noticed her ragged but now strong body and grinned as she lost the bored look on her face. Atsushi looked at her surprised. He had rarely seen his sister challenged about something but when she was, she would do all she could to overcome it. Now things were getting interesting.  
  
"I'll fight this out alone, Atsushi," said Taki sharply. Fuji was already two steps ahead of Yuki and pulled to the baseline ready to take over if she really was tired. Now the match was against Yuki and Taki and the real obstacle in Yuki's way was how to overcome the four games to two score. She closed her eyes and heaved a deep breath.  
  
"Now we can see where Yuki's training finally went," said Kiyoko.  
  
"Training?" asked Keita turning to the girl, "Is that why she's covered in bruises? I always warned her about keeping healthy but now she went over the edge. It would have been better if she really was in a fight That way she could get it all done in a few minutes."  
  
"You thought she was in a fight? " asked Rei incredulously, "Does Yuki really look like someone who could fight an actual fight?"  
  
"She always beat me up at home," piped Reika.  
  
"Well, it's you," said Kiyoko as if it was obvious, "You're the girl that broke all her toys and then seduced her first crush because you pretended to be her."  
  
"What? " exclaimed Rai and Kosuke at hearing that. This was certainly new.  
  
"Hehe," said Reika sheepishly. Now Reika turned back to the game. It was all she could do to turn away again. She had never been interested in tennis as Yuki had been and now she felt some of the blood from her mother's side of the family begin to boil. Yuki seemed to be giving it her all as she returned with the large amount of force she needed in order to dent Taki's invincible returns. They showed no signs of backing down as sweat glistened down their bodies. Only one person kept popping up in her head. Her mother. Her wish. Yuki wanted to fulfill it with all her heart. Then the game ended and the ref. announced the result.  
  
"6-5 Aihara-Syusuke pair wins " 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"The game's not starting for another few minutes, Kiyoko," said Rei turning to the girl, "Do you want to grab a bite?" It would only be a few minutes until the Kaidoh-Momo game and Kiyoko and Yuki were getting hungry. The match had been a long one and the heat had burned down hard on them. Yuki turned to Fuji.  
  
"Fuji," said Yuki worriedly, "You might have to play later. Can you handle it?" Fuji smiled.  
  
"Don't worry," said Fuji, "It'll be a while before I play." Yuki hovered anxiously over him.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Yuki, "Do you want some water? Or how about a snack? Maybe you should sit down." Rei sweat dropped before calling Kiyoko and Yuki.  
  
"Hey," said Rei, "Why don't you two warm up with Eiji and Oishi? Kaidoh and Momo are getting on the court for some practice right now."  
  
"Hai," said Kiyoko and Yuki before going to Eiji and Oishi.  
  
"Senpai!" said Kiyoko standing in military form in front of Eiji and Oishi, "Would you like us to practice with you?" Eiji laughed at Kiyoko's comical act and grinned.  
  
"We won't go easy on you so be ready!" said Yuki cheerfully as they four walked into the court.  
  
"Oi! Oi! Whoever loses has to buy sushi later!" said Eiji jumping up and down.  
  
"No way!" said Yuki before serving her hurricane serve, "Take that Eiji-chan!" The serve zoomed to the other end of the court but Eiji was already there catching it. He lobbed it back and Kiyoko was there to catch it. It wasn't an official game but it felt like it.  
  
"I am so great!" said Kiyoko holding up the V for victory when she had scored another point. Eiji and Oishi were only two points behind and Oishi soon scored another. Yuki was about to serve again when she stopped and looked at the side where Yuuta was. Kiyoko looked at the direction Yuki was pointing at and grinned at Yuki. "So, does Yuki-chan have another crush? What's the matter? Is your BAD Apple [ever heard of the Fuji apples? Get it? Fuji? Apple? HAHAHA! Sorry. On with the story] getting old?" Yuki grew red before glaring at Kiyoko who was unabashed.  
  
"That's Fuji-chan's brother, Loser!" said Yuki.  
  
"Yuki-chan! Kiyoko-chan! What about the game?" whined Eiji.  
  
"I don't wanna play anymore," said Kiyoko, "I want to see Fuji-senpai's brother."  
  
"Hey! I saw him first!" said Yuki catching up to Kiyoko.  
  
"You have Fuji," reasoned Kiyoko. The twos' quarreling voices soon left the court while Eiji and Oishi were in chibi form out in the snow. They were comically hurt that the two girls didn't want to play with them.  
  
"Yuuta-san!" called Kiyoko running to the boy with Yuki not far behind. Yuuta glared at Kiyoko who just made an even bigger smile. "My name's Kazumi Kiyoko, nice to meet you!" Yuki was about to get there when she tripped on a foot.  
  
"Kiyoko!" called Yuki to the girl while Kiyoko gave the girl a mischievous smile and walked away with Yuuta. She could be so evil sometimes…well, most of the time. Yuki looked at the foot that had tripped her.  
  
"Hello Aihara Yuki," said Mizuki cheerfully to the girl. The St. Rudolph manager smiled at Yuki who smiled back. She was clueless to the boy's evil intentions.  
  
"Hello, Mizuki-san," said Yuki, "Why aren't you with St. Rudolph? Isn't their game starting right about now?"  
  
"It's all right, I already know who the victor will be," said Mizuki.  
  
"Hey! Don't you think Seigaku has a chance of beating you?" asked Yuki, although she wasn't so confident herself. St. Rudolph had strong players. And with Kaidoh and Momo playing together, she knew that it would be a hard game to win. Just then, she remembered something. "Aren't you and Fuji-chan playing together? I'll have to warn you, Fuji-chan is really scary on the court. I mean, the first time I saw it, I ran away!" Mizuki still showed Yuki the same confident smile which was starting to bug her. Yuki pulled at the Mizuki's cheeks like Kiyoko had usually done to her and said, "Don't you have a different face than this?" Even when Yuki was contorting Mizuki's face, he was still calm and showing the same smile. Yuki gave up and said goodbye before going to see the matches.  
  
"Where's Kiyoko?" asked Rei when Yuki had come back. Yuki looked around.  
  
"Isn't she back yet?" asked Yuki worriedly. Just then Ryoma walked in drinking his Ponta juice (OMG He always drinks the same exact thing every episode!) and Rei walked to him.  
  
"Ryoma, have you seen Kiyoko?" asked Rei.  
  
"Mada Mada Dane," said Ryoma. (He says that all the time too!) Just as Ryoma said this, Kiyoko came into the picture with a storm cloud over her face. The members couldn't help but look in that direction. Kiyoko had been walking gloomily to the Seigaku members.  
  
"What's wrong, Kiyoko?" asked Yuki to the girl.  
  
"Yuuta," said Kiyoko looking at Yuki and Rei. She was near tears. "He said...he said..."  
  
"Well?" asked Rei annoyed, "What did he say?"  
  
"He said GO AWAY! No one's ever said that to me before! Does he hate me? No! Everyone loves me! WWAHHH!!!!!!!!!!" cried Kiyoko. Everyone sweat dropped, but Rei's had the biggest of them all. She was expressionless as she swiped the storm cloud from Kiyoko's head and dropped it into the trash bin. "NNNOOOOOO! My storm cloud!" Kiyoko now looked like a zombie as she took her seat. She then turned her head slowly into a 180 with her body facing forward and her neck in the other direction as she grinned evilly and her eyes glowed. She patted the seat next to her. "Who wants to sit next to me?" She looked like the undead as she kept patting the seat next to her.  
  
"Rei! She's even scarier than before you take the cloud away! You sit with her," said Yuki pushing Rei to the chair.  
  
"No way," said Rei, "That girl is definitely on something. You sit with her Ryoma." Now Rei was pushing Ryoma to Kiyoko who now looked dejected.  
  
"I understand, no one wants to sit with me," said Kiyoko sighing. Rei and Yuki stood on either side of Ryoma.  
  
"Look at that," said Yuki shaking her head, "That girl will be scarred for life. Too bad NOBODY came to help her. NOBODY." Rei nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yup, she could have really used a GUY there for moral support," said Rei. Now they were nudging Ryoma who finally went through the guilt trip.  
  
"Mada Mada Dane," said Ryoma as he sat down.  
  
"Kaoru-Momo pair to the court," called the referee after everyone had settled back down. Kaidoh and Momo went to the court and were already in a contest as they tried to beat the other to get to the court.  
  
"Hey! I was here first!" cried Momo.  
  
"Hiss," said Kaidoh to Momo who glared. They were against Kisarazu Atsushi who was the man with the scarf who played against Yuki, and Yanagisawa Shinya. Rei winced when the Shinya boy looked directly at her and winked.  
  
"Hey Rei," said Kiyoko turning to the girl, "Did that weirdo just wink at you?" Yuki laughed.  
  
"Looks like someone has a wittle crushie wushie on Rei," teased Yuki.  
  
"You say that again and you are on an express trip to Hell, Yuki," said Rei threateningly. She brandished a rope out of nowhere just to prove it. Yuki's eyes widened before hiding behind Fuji who was STILL smiling. Soon the game began with no more incidents from the sideline and Seigaku could tell that trouble was brewing on the court.  
  
"I got that ball!" objected Kaidoh in a growl. He glared at Momo who grinned as if that was what he intended the whole time.  
  
"You'll have to run for those balls Viper," said Momo throwing his hands up in the air like Kaidoh couldn't help being so bad at tennis.  
  
"Hmm," said Kiyoko loudly, "I wonder who those two remind me of." Kiyoko was staring at Ryoma who lowered his hat and didn't look in her direction. Just then, Rai, Kosuke, Keita, and Reika appeared.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" asked Yuki annoyed, "I see you guys one minute and you're gone the next." [AN: thought I forgot about them, huh?] Reika just smiled and held up a hamburger under Yuki's nose. Rai did the same with Kiyoko whose mouth watered. Rei grabbed for the burger in Kosuke's hand. She nearly tackled him for it.  
  
"C'mon Kosuke, just one bite," begged Rei.   
  
"Yeah right," said Kosuke, "One bite to you means taking the whole thing and stuffing it in your mouth." Rei said nothing as she still tried to snatch the burger. Tezuka was watching the two on the ground.  
  
"Rei, did you make sure to bring the medicine aid?" asked Tezuka. He was really trying to take away Rei's attention from Kosuke but only Inui, Fuji, and Ryoma knew that. Inui just wrote on his notebook while Ryoma didn't care. Fuji, on the other hand, had other things in mind.  
  
"Of course," said Rei revealing the box with medicine from its place near her bag. She was completely dense about Tezuka not wanting her to go near Kosuke. Kosuke had other plans.  
  
"Hey Rei, is it all right if we take a walk?" asked Kosuke.  
  
"But I have to watch the game," objected Rei.  
  
"That can wait," said Kosuke as he grabbed her hand and led her away.  
  
"Are you sure you should just let them go like that Captain?" asked Kiyoko to the third year who said nothing.  
  
"Why would Tezuka mind?" asked Eiji suddenly appearing with cat ears and whiskers. He looked at Kiyoko and gave her a 'nya?'. Kiyoko took on that funny sagely look as she shook her head and patted Eiji.  
  
"Children are so dense," said Kiyoko. Everyone sweat dropped and turned their attention back to the game.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" asked Rei fiddling with her Seigaku jacket. Kosuke noticed her uncomfortable position and laughed.  
  
"You seemed to have improved since our last talk," commented Kosuke, "Have you finally gotten together with that Tezuka guy?" Rei smacked the boy's head.  
  
"I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk like that to him," said Rei, "Now, tell me what's up or I'm leaving." Kosuke handed Rei a small package from his packet. Rei took it warily and opened the box to find a key. "What's this for?" Kosuke grinned smugly.  
  
"Will you kiss me if I tell you?" asked Kosuke puckering up. Rei sweat dropped before smacking the boy on the head. "Ouch! Okay already. If you must know, that is a key for a safe deposit box at the Tokyo National Bank. The number is on the key. I'm not allowed to tell you anything else." Rei looked mildly satisfied and was about to go back when Kosuke pulled her to him.  
  
"Kosuke," said Rei, "I thought we settled this last time."  
  
"Settled what?" asked Kosuke innocently as he hugged her tightly, "I seem to recall you rejecting me and me saying that you can't open yourself up to others. I don't remember settling anything." Rei pulled away and looked directly at him with harsh eyes.  
  
"I can't do this to Tezuka, he's become much too important in my life," said Rei wishing that Kosuke could see it from her point of view, "Don't make me choose between you and him." Kosuke laughed then.  
  
"I get the picture Rei," said Kosuke walking with her back to the game, "I could tell something changed between you two the moment I looked. You guys are too obvious. Don't worry about me, I was only testing you." Rei breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at the boy.  
  
"You're as cocky as ever aren't you, Kosuke?" said Rei playfully as the two walked back. Unfortunately, Kaidoh and Momo were at the lowest point in their game. Yuki and Kiyoko didn't even notice when Rei snuck in. Tezuka gave the girl a sideways glance which Rei returned with a smile.  
  
"This is so not good," said Kiyoko as the game's excitement was building. She had been clinging to Ryoma's arm since Rei had left and now she squeezed it tightly resulting with a yell from Ryoma. Tomo saw this as a good time to intervene. She had been glaring at Kiyoko the whole time since Ryoma had made no intention of telling Kiyoko to bug off but this was the last score.  
  
"Kiyoko! Let Ryoma-sama go!" said Tomo pointing an accusing finger at Kiyoko. She and Ryoma turned their attention off the game for a moment so that they could glare at Tomo.  
  
"Tomo-chan," said Sakuno in a small voice tugging at the girl's shirt.  
  
"Will you stop bugging us?" asked Kiyoko visibly annoyed, "I'm watching a game here. Why don't you run along for a bit until Ryoma plays? God knows you're only here to watch him, right? Other people have lives that don't include stalking people."   
  
"Mada Mada Dane," added Ryoma. Tomo and Sakuno were so shocked that they had turned into stone. As the game progressed, things looked worse and worse. Neither Momo and Kaidoh were willing to cooperate with each other but Kaidoh did not want to give up. At the next ball he dove and returned with Boomerang Snake.  
  
"Yay! Kaidoh-senpai!" cheered Yuki before sitting back down. She couldn't believe she had actually cheered for the human manifestation of the snake. Usually she was scared out of her wits over him. Yuki turned to the side and saw Mizuki there momentarily shocked. Finally, the two boys worked together and won the game. Everyone cheered as the two exited the court. Now that the game had ended, the boys had stopped playing teamwork and were back to ripping each other's throats off. Yuki looked to the side and saw Taki there, comforting her twin. He had lost twice already and was obviously displeased with his performance. Yuki walked to Taki who had given up trying to make her twin feel better and turned to Yuki.  
  
"You guys really aren't relenting, are you?" asked Taki amused.  
  
"Two more wins and we beat you," said Yuki. Taki smiled sadly. The team was good and despite St. Rudolph's efforts, they had managed to foil Mizuki's plans. But now she brightened as Doubles 1 came forward.  
  
"But the next game will be ours," said Taki with complete confidence, "You'll be going against Akazawa Yoshirou and Kaneda Ichirou. Ichirou will be no problem but Akazawa is a whole other ball game. You won't beat him."  
  
"We'll see how they fare against the Golden Pair," said Yuki before walking back. Ichirou, who had heard Taki's conversation with Yuki, glared at the girl.  
  
"That wasn't very nice Taki," mumbled Ichirou. Taki shrugged.  
  
"It wasn't very nice to eavesdrop, Ichirou," said Taki before smiling proudly at Akazawa, "Ganbatte Buchou-sama." Akazawa smiled back. His tan skin was well admired by most women as the two got onto the court.  
  
"Only nice to a few people," grumbled Ichirou while preparing his racket.  
  
"Eiji-chan!" said Yuki running to the boy and smiling, "Don't forget the little bag I gave you! You might need it. Ganbatte Oishi-senpai!" Oishi smiled his motherly smile before getting on the court. Eiji was twirling his racket around his hands, the sign that he was serious. He turned one last toothpaste-ad smile at Seigaku before giving the V-symbol and turning back to the game.  
  
"That was my sign," protested Kiyoko looking slightly sullen.  
  
"Cry me a river," said Yuki rolling her eyes. Kiyoko stopped her gloomy attitude and looked challengingly at Yuki. She stared for a moment and then the two were locked into a staring contest.  
  
"Jo Mama," said Kiyoko after awhile to which everyone [except Tezuka] sweat dropped.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Rai looking exasperated as he stared at his younger stepsister, "You're still saying that?"  
  
"Chickenbutt," was Kiyoko's witty return.  
  
"Who?" asked Rei getting into the game.  
  
"Chickenpoo," answered back Kiyoko.  
  
"Why?" asked Rei smiling. She just loved this one.  
  
"Chicken thigh," replied Kiyoko.  
  
"Where?" asked Yuki prompting the stupidest one of them all.  
  
"Chicken pear," declared Kiyoko proudly.  
  
"You've gotta work on that one," said Rai, "I can't believe you still haven't thought about how to answer where."  
  
"I have too," said Kiyoko, "Chicken pear is a darn good one."  
  
"Whatever," said the whole group [excluding Tezuka although he did say "Ah"]. Now, back to the game. It was St. Rudolph's turn to serve and already Seigaku was leading. Eiji had been using his cat like reflexes to return every serve. Oishi was at the baseline ready to back up whenever Eiji failed, which was never. Soon Seigaku won the first game. Yuki breathed a sigh of relief. Looks like Taki's warning was useless when it came to Eiji and his acrobatic skills. As time went on though, a few could sense trouble going on with Eiji.  
  
A/N: And that is all you're getting. I must say, I am sadly disappointed to have not gotten many reviews but I'll live. Anyway, I actually meant five reviews but hey, people make mistakes right?  
  
; ) So, please review. Even if you haven't before, just even a sentence is good. I'll write more if you review more. You know, I scratch your back you scratch mine. Anyway, the limit now is 20 reviews if you want Chapter 5. And then 5 more reviews for 6 and 5 more for 7 and so on. So, see you after 20 reviews! I guarantee that this Part 2 will be muy better than Part 1. 


End file.
